


first one to make a noise loses

by murdermewithbooks



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks
Summary: requested on tumblr: “First one to make a noise loses.” (it's just an extra af sex scene ngl 😂)~~~Your heart hammers against your rib cage as Javi palms your breast, pulling a quiet moan from your lips, “Javi, someone’s gonna hear.” You’re already panting as heat pools at your core and you lick your lips just before Javi captures your mouth in a filthy kiss.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 37





	first one to make a noise loses

You’ve just closed the shades when Javi comes up behind you, pulling you into him. The heat of his skin is scorching even through several layers of clothing. He pulls the collar of your shirt down - stretching the material almost to the point of ripping - and plants a trail of sloppy kisses along your shoulder and neck.

Your heart hammers against your rib cage as Javi palms your breast, pulling a quiet moan from your lips, “Javi, someone’s gonna hear.” You’re already panting as heat pools at your core and you lick your lips just before Javi captures your mouth in a filthy kiss.

He grinds his hips against your ass, pinning you between his body and your wooden desk. “Then we better hurry up before someone comes to investigate all the noises coming from that pretty little mouth,” his voice is husky, sending a shiver of anticipation down your spine. Your breath hitches as he slides his hands down your thighs, reaching the bottom of your skirt.

Turning abruptly in his arms, you card your fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to yours as you whisper, “I’m not the only one making noises, _cariño_.” He groans when you palm his hardened length through his jeans, causing him to bunch up your skirt in his fists as he crashes his lips onto yours once more, your tongues fighting for dominance. 

He pulls away, the two of you gasping for breath, “How about - _fuck_ \- starting now, **first one to make a noise - loses** ,” he breathes against your neck, his teeth scraping along your jaw. You bite down on your bottom lip to keep from moaning when he slips his fingers into the waistband of your panties, tugging them down with ease. 

Your hands fidget with his belt buckle, but then he’s sinking to his knees in front of you, his eyes full of unbridled lust as he raises a finger to his lips, telling you to be quiet. Licking your lips, you nod your head eagerly, holding your skirt up to give him easier access to your aching center. The air in the room grows thick and you feel a bead of sweat slide down the back of your neck, raising goosebumps on your skin.

Your eyes screw shut as he softly - with the feather of a touch - strokes your inner thigh with the tips of his fingers, his breath warm as his face inches closer towards your throbbing cunt. Swallowing hard, you open your eyes and look down at him just as he presses a soft kiss to your mound, your legs shaking and breaths picking up pace.

He winks up at you as he licks his lips and your mouth falls open when he finally puts his mouth on you. Mouthing the word _fuck_ , your head falls back as he buries his face in your pussy, licking from your folds up to the sensitive bundle of nerves that’s been aching for him ever since he gave you _that_ look. The look that told you, _I’m gonna fuck you so hard and so well, you’ll barely remember your name by the end of it._

His expert tongue works you over mercilessly, dipping between your wet folds then circling your clit, occasionally sucking the sensitive nub into his hot mouth. Your lip starts to ache from biting down so hard, the urge to release a cry of pleasure grows more unbearable with every one of his breathtaking ministrations. And when he plunges a thick, calloused finger into your cunt, the delicious coil that’s been quickly tightening at the base of your spine goes haywire.

Your hands fly to his hair, fingers gripping his soft waves and holding his sinful mouth against you while he adds a second finger, filling you in the most exquisite way. If someone walked in on the two of you right now, you couldn’t pull away from Javi even if you wanted to. His touch - _and,_ god _, his mouth_ \- is just too _good_. 

Curling his fingers inside you, he finds that perfect spot that makes your toes curl and your breath catch in your lungs. He pumps into you, hitting that same spot every time, and you start grinding your hips against his face, needing to feel even closer to him. 

The squelching of your wetness as Javi’s fingers move in and out of you, mixed with the vibrating moan that escapes him, is what finally sends you soaring over the edge. Your jaw falls open and you bring a hand to your mouth, trying your best to smother the raspy moans and cries that are impossible to hold back as he fingerfucks you through an earth-shattering orgasm.

As you start to come down from what feels like hours of pure bliss, you rest all your weight on the desk behind you, your arms gripping the edges with barely any strength. You don’t even notice when Javi gets to his feet, but he quickly catches your attention when he sucks his fingers into his mouth, his eyes blazing with primal desire. 

You grab onto the collar of his shirt, tugging him closer until his body is flush against yours as you capture his lips in a searing kiss. The taste of your juices on his tongue sets another wave of arousal blazing through your every nerve, and you find yourself aching for him once more. 

With his hands braced on your hips, your lips never parting, you make quick work of undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Reaching into the waistband of his briefs, you hum in satisfaction when your hand wraps around his steely length, dripping with precum. His breath hitches as you make lazy strokes up and down his veiny cock, brushing your thumb over the sensitive head. 

You lightly nibble his bottom lip as he pulls back, his wild eyes silently asking for permission. Without missing a beat, you nod your head, mouthing the words _fuck me_ , knowing full well that’s all the consent he needs to give you what you want. 

A lopsided grin plays on his lips as he grips your hips a little tighter and presses a soft kiss to your lips, hooking your leg around his waist. He reaches down and aligns himself with your entrance, furrowing his brow and biting his lip when the tip of his cock slides through your silky folds. Your arms wrap tightly around his neck as you suck the salt on his skin, just over his pulse point. 

Breathing, “Fuck,” he loses all sense of control as he thrusts his entire length into your heat, the sensation of being so perfectly filled by him leaving you breathless. “ _Javi_ ,” you moan when he slips a hand under your blouse, cupping your breast and pinching your nipple through the lace material of your bra. 

Each of his thrusts pushes your backside against the desk, lightly banging the wood into the wall. But as he carries the two of you closer to the point of pure ecstasy, you can’t bring yourself to care whether or not everyone in the office hears you fucking - not when you’re already so close to coming undone in his arms.

You lean back to look into his eyes and find him watching you, his face a mixture of emotions you don’t fully understand. Yet somehow, you know you feel the same, though you can’t quite give this - this _feeling_ \- a name.

He leans his forehead against yours as his movements start to slow, becoming more deliberate as he gives you every inch of himself as is possible in this position. Your ragged breaths mingle with his in the little space that’s left between you, your heart racing impossibly fast - it’s sure to burst through your chest at any moment.

And when his fingers start vigorously rubbing your clit, you reach your breaking point as your head falls back, mouth agape with a silent cry of pleasure. Javi follows your descent into euphoric bliss, his hips stuttering into yours until he stills completely, filling you with his cum as he muffles a groan in the crook of your neck.

You let all your weight fall back against the desk, Javi leaning forward with you as he catches himself on the wooden surface. Your hand rests on the nape of his neck, your fingers gently massaging his sweat-dewed skin. 

When your breathing returns to somewhat normal, Javi leans down and tucks himself back into his jeans, pausing to help you pull up your panties and fix your skirt in place. While you adjust your blouse, Javi leans forward, resting his hands on the desk at either side of you. He plants a kiss on your cheek, brushing the hair away from your face as he silently watches you fix a button on your blouse. 

Meeting his satiated gaze, you whisper, “So…who won?” His head tilts to one side, brow furrowing in confusion, and you can’t help but chuckle, clarifying “Who made a noise first?” 

Realization dawns on him and his head falls forward, a hint of a smile on his lips. You wrap your arms around his middle, slightly nudging his head with yours so he looks up. 

When he does, his eyes shine with laughter and you take a moment to memorize his features, knowing any display of joy from him is a rare occasion. “I think it’s safe to say…we _both_ won,” he smirks and you shake your head, a smile slowly spreading on your lips. 

_Yeah, I guess we did._


End file.
